


Glimpses: Future

by Thistlerose



Series: Glimpses [3]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, Pregnancy, Shippy Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezri has a heart-to-heart with Ben and Kasidy's young daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpses: Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> I haven't read any of the DS9 novels, so I don't know if there's a widely accepted fanon characterization of Ben and Kasidy's child. I decided to give them a daughter, and since the Siskos seem to like Biblical names, I went with Rebecca.
> 
> I cast Amandla Stenberg, since she's about the right age, and I adored her as Rue in "The Hunger Games."

Ezri met Rebecca at their usual table on the Promenade. Rebecca smiled and waited patiently, hands clasped in front of her, while Ezri set her decaf raktajino down and maneuvered herself into a chair. It was an awkward process. Fortunately, Rebecca was too polite to laugh; though, judging by the twinkle in her dark eyes and the way she bit at her lower lip – looking _so_ much like Benjamin, it was uncanny – she was having a tough time keeping it in.

“Oof,” said Ezri when she was finally settled, her feet stuck out in front of her. “Only four weeks to go, assuming this little guy’s punctual. Which I’m hoping he is,” she added with a plaintive sigh. 

“How do you feel?” Rebecca asked.

“Crowded.” 

“Oh.” 

For a moment, Ezri considered elaborating. But a thirteen-year-old girl didn’t need to listen to her rambling thoughts about playing host to two living creatures; that was for Julian, and grownup friends like Kasidy and Nerys. At least her son had no thoughts to share with her – yet. Ezri very much wanted to enjoy her first pregnancy – the parts that were actually enjoyable, anyway – but it was a little hard when the memories of past lives kept surfacing. This would be Dax’s tenth child, technically.

Been there, done that, right? 

Noticing that Rebecca was still looking at her somewhat askance, Ezri smiled and gave a dismissive wave with her hand. “It’s fine,” she said blithely. “Just a little strange, is all. But how are _you_ doing? How’s school?” She wanted to lean forward, to pat the girl’s hand so she’d know the conversation was all about _her_ now, but her belly was in the way.

“It’s fine,” said Rebecca. “At first it was a little weird. Whenever I’d run into a vedek, they’d treat me kind of ... I don’t know. Not like I was super-special or something. Not like I guess they used to treat my dad, but different from the other kids. It’s better now. I don’t know if Kira told them to back off or not. _I_ didn’t tell her about them, but I did tell Jake once, so...”

“Big brothers do like to look out for their sisters when they can,” Ezri said sympathetically. “And you _are_ the Emissary’s daughter.”

“I know.” There was an odd note in her tone: not of pride exactly, but ... wonder?

“Do you know,” Rebecca went on in a softer voice, leaning across the table. “You can’t tell anyone, not even Mom because I don’t want to freak her out, but sometimes when I’m alone – like this one time, when I went to visit the Dakeen Monastery on my own – it sometimes feels like ... like I’m not really alone.” She ducked her head slightly, avoiding Ezri’s eyes. “It sounds stupid when I say it out loud. I wanted to ask you because, well...”

“I’m never really alone.” Funny, thought Ezri: when she was Rebecca’s age, she would probably have thought that sounded stupid too. But she’d been living with her Symbiont for more than fourteen years now, and it didn’t seem stupid to her at all.

“Right,” said Rebecca.

“Do you think it’s the Prophets,” Ezri said carefully, “or—”

“It’s my dad. I know it is. I never met him, but somehow I just know.” She raised her head, but instead of looking at Ezri, her glance shifted to the porthole in the wall beside them. Outside Deep Space Nine, the distant stars twinkled.

After a moment, Ezri said, “I believe you. And – for what it’s worth – I think Jadzia and Curzon would have believed you too. They knew your dad a lot better than me. Don’t you think you should tell your mom, though? She misses him a lot.”

“I know she does. And I will. I just have to figure out how and when. I need to figure out to put it into words better. I also don’t want her to be angry with him for leaving. I know she gets angry sometimes, even though she says she understands. _I_ get angry sometimes. And it’s not like he told me anything. He was just there.” She laughed unexpectedly then, softly, ruefully. “Now I’m starting to sound a little crazy, aren’t I?”

“No,” Ezri told her firmly. And she meant it, but then she didn’t know what to say next. 

As it turned out, that was all she had to say. Rebecca’s eyes met hers again, and her relieved smile seemed genuine. “Thank you, Ezri. I knew I could tell you.”

Making a mental note to keep a careful eye on her young friend, Ezri said, “Hey, the day a Sisko can’t rely on a Dax... Okay, _that_ sounds stupid.”

Rebecca’s nose scrunched as she nodded vigorously in agreement.


End file.
